Bonded Together Forever
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [ON HOLD] Kikyo seals Inuyasha to the God tree again. Thing is Kagome can't free him. Who can? More inside IK
1. To Be Sealed Once Again

Summary: Kikyo seals Inuyasha to the god tree once again. Unfortunately Kagome can't free him, this time. But who can? When Kagome touched Inuyasha before his golden eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep once again, she felt a strange energy pass through her. What can this mean? A child of Inuyasha and Kagome is soon born. After the child's birth Kagome slips into a coma like state. What will her friends do and what does all this have to do with Inuyasha?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I do own this story idea. It came to me in a dream last night.  
  
Title: Bonded Together Forever  
  
Chapter 1: To Be Sealed Once Again, A Love's True Energy  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome winced as she held her wounded shoulder. One of Kikyo's arrows had struck her. She barely heard or saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou as they ran to her side.  
  
"Kagome, we have to get out of here."  
  
Tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"No. I won't leave Inuyasha. I'm staying right here."  
  
Miroku bent down and looked Kagome in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome. If you stay here Kikyo will most likely kill you."  
  
"I don't care I'm not leaving him."  
  
Kagome's weary eyes screen the ground, but she could not find a trace of them. She then felt a strange pain from deep within her soul.  
  
'Inuyasha is in trouble I can sense him. I have to find him.'  
  
She then started to make her way to the one place that Kikyo would lead Inuyasha, the God tree.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with tears as looked at Kikyo. However, they were also filled with anger she had tried to kill Kagome again; he had seen her do it. Kikyo drew another arrow, notched it, and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart.  
  
"This time there will be no one who can free you."  
  
"What are you talking about Kikyo?"  
  
His strong senses picked up on the smell of Kagome's blood. It was all over the tip of the arrow that was aimed at him. Kikyo smirked at the look of horror that appeared suddenly on his face.  
  
"That's right the blood from that girl is on this arrow. For this is the very same arrow I shot at her. Once her blood is sealed in with yours she will never be able to release you."  
  
"Kikyo this is insane why are you doing this?"  
  
Kikyo started to laugh at Inuyasha as she looked at him.  
  
"Can you truly not know? You have betrayed me for the last time Inuyasha."  
  
'Betray her? How did I betray her this time?'  
  
"Your heart and soul where supposed to belong to me. But instead you gave them to that girl. You have feelings for her that you have never had for me. For that I shall make you suffer for you shall never lay eyes on her again."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome had weakly made it over the hill. When a scream of agony rang through the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
That's when she saw it Inuyasha was once again pinned to the god tree. One of Kikyo's sacred arrows was piercing his chest once again. Kagome also noticed that the arrow had been purple not pink.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kikyo turned to face Kagome an evil smirk upon her face.  
  
"You're to late to save him now you fool."  
  
Kikyo grabbed her chest suddenly as she felt the souls leaving her body along with what was left of her own soul.  
  
"No this can't be, she is taking all of my soul away I can't hold on to it."  
  
The soulless shell of Kikyo's clay body fell to the ground. Kagome then quickly made her way to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his eyes starting to become heavier as he glazed at Kagome.  
  
"Kag...ome."  
  
Kagome then realized that she wouldn't be able to free him this time.  
  
"I can't free you can I?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes had a glassy look to them as he glazed down at Kagome.  
  
"I'm afraid not she did something different this time."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't about to tell her that Kikyo had used the same arrow on him that she had put through Kagome's shoulder. He knew that she would then figure out what was keeping her from freeing him. Inuyasha reached a hand out and wiped away a tear from her eye.  
  
"Kagome I have something to tell you and I don't have a lot of time left, so here goes. I care about you Kagome, I care about you more then I ever have about anyone and it scares me."  
  
Inuyasha then brought her eyes up to meet his.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you. You tell Shippou that I leave you in his care now you got that?"  
  
Kagome found herself clinging to Inuyasha's red haori as tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I've always wanted to now how you felt about me these last four years, and now I do. I love you too Inuyasha I always have and always will."  
  
Inuyasha managed to say one last word before his eyes truly started to drift shut.  
  
"Ka-go-me."  
  
Kagome held on tighter to Inuyasha as sobs over took her heart and soul.  
  
"Inuyasha. Please don't go, don't leave me. Inuyasha I need you to be with me."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou got close enough to see Kagome crying against a newly sealed Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo must have sealed Inuyasha to the tree once again."  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku in confusion.  
  
"Why hasn't Kagome freed him yet?"  
  
Miroku sighed it wasn't looking good, from where he was standing.  
  
"My guess is Sango that Kikyo changed the spell on Inuyasha in a way. So then Kagome would not be able to free him."  
  
Shippou's sad little green eyes looked up at Miroku.  
  
"You mean that Inuyasha will be suck like this forever?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Shippou."  
  
Shippou sniffed back a tear.  
  
"That's not fair. Poor Kagome she cares for him a lot."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A lone tear slid out of the corner Inuyasha's right golden eye, right before it closed for what Kagome knew would be forever.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha don't leave me. Please open your eyes. Don't leave me here alone. I don't want to leave you here."  
  
At the sound of the word alone slipped from Kagome's lips. That one tear of Inuyasha's fell and landed on Kagome cheek. Kagome then thought she could hear Inuyasha speaking to her, but he sounded so far away.  
  
"My love for you with always be strong Kagome. You'll always be by my side and I by yours."  
  
Golden light soon surrounded Inuyasha while the glow of the almost completed Shikon Jewel surrounded Kagome. The golden light soon left Inuyasha's body, and wrapped it's self around Kagome's body before disappearing.  
  
Kagome's breath was taken from her as the light of the jewel brightened and got stronger. The energy from the jewel then shoveled itself into Kagome knocking her from the God tree and away from Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou's eyes were over come by first a golden light coming from Inuyasha and then the light from the Shikon Jewel. The last thing they saw was Kagome being thrown to the ground.  
  
(A/N: Ok here's Ch. 1 of my newest story. The number of reviews I get will tell me if I need to update. Oh by the way a big shout out to my Beta AntarsStarChild Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	2. Enter Sesshomaru, Explaining A Demon's L...

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Shout outs go out to: All of my reviews who have taken the time to read this fic. A shout goes out to AntarsStarChild she knows who she is ** Grins **  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Sesshomaru, Explaining A Demon's Light  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Sango gasped and ran toward Kagome as she was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Just as she was about to reach out to touch Kagome, a cool and soft voice stopped her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou turned to find Sesshomaru standing behind them. He seemed to be impressed by what had happened here. Yet his eyes showed nothing. Sango reached for her boomerang that was attached to her back.  
  
"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he walked toward the spell bound Inuyasha.  
  
"It would seem that my foolish half brother has once again let himself be sealed by that witch again. Sesshomaru's piercing gold eyes looked down at the clay remains of Kikyo, then over to the motionless Kagome who lay on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru could tell that the two humans and the small fox demon were questioning him with their eyes.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why I warned you not to touch her? I myself am wondering the same thing."  
  
His golden eyes widened as he watched the golden light as it pulsed away around Kagome's body. What caused his sudden surprise was something he had not seen before. The light of the half complete jewel had been too bright. He could now see the red flecks inside of the golden light that was surrounding the girl.  
  
'That is impossible. He is nothing but a half-breed.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Miroku watched as the dog-demon lord grew quiet as he looked over at Kagome. Complete shocked could be seen written on the dog-demon lord's face.  
  
'Something about that golden light around Kagome seems to have alarmed him, but why?'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Miroku's voice bought Sesshomaru from his thoughts as he slowly turned to face the monk and his friends.  
  
"Sesshomaru. Explain to us why we can not go near Lady Kagome?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled to himself, the fear that was coming from them was laughable. However, he knew that they had a right to fear him and that was how it should be.  
  
"I see no reason why I should explain anything to the likes of you. However, I will show you instead."  
  
Sesshomaru picked a rock from the ground and threw it toward the miko that lay on the ground. Miroku and the others gasped as they watched the golden aura reflect the rock back at Sesshomaru. Miroku couldn't believe what he had just seen.  
  
"What kind of magic is this?"  
  
"It is no magic, you foolish human. It happens to be the doing of my pitiful half-breed brother."  
  
Sango managed to speak to Sesshomaru now that her shock had worn away.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand. How can that be Inuyasha?"  
  
The winded whipped Sesshomaru's hair around him as he looked down at Sango.  
  
"Foolish woman, I never said it was Inuyasha himself. Only a part of him."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at the two humans and demons that stood in front of him. He still didn't understand why he had been drawn here away from Jaken and Rin. The stupidness of these foolish beings was starting to irritate him.  
  
"My foolish half brother could have used this light to protect himself from that arrow. However his feelings for this human caused him to use it on her."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes for a moment. She didn't have a clue of where she was it was too dark for her to see.  
  
"Where am I? Inuyasha where are you?"  
  
A warm feeling filled her body and soul as she felt to arms wrap themselves around her waist. That when she heard a familiar voice spoke to her.  
  
"I'm right here Kagome. I promised you that I would be with you."  
  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she turned to look into his honey golden eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome passionately on the lips.  
  
"Kagome I promise you that you will always have a piece of me with you always. I love you."  
  
Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Both humans and the small fox seemed to be taking in what he had just said to them. Sesshomaru then turned his focus back to Inuyasha and his female.  
  
'Inu-Yasha. What did you bestow upon this human girl? Is she your mate? Did you make her a half breed?'  
  
Sesshomaru turned his cold eyes toward Miroku, Sango and Shippou.  
  
"I must be going. I have wasted enough time on you."  
  
Before Miroku knew what his was doing he threw a hand out toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"Wait! You never really told us what this demon light is or does."  
  
"It is simple monk. The demon light is apart of Inuyasha's demon side, what he chooses to do with it with the female is up to him."  
  
With that Sesshomaru vanished out of sight.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The light around Kagome pulsed for a few minutes, before it faded away from her body. All three companions jumped when Kagome sat up quickly as she called for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's hopes were shattered as she looked toward the god tree. It had just been a dream, because Inuyasha was still sealed to the tree. She wanted to die. No she just wanted to be with him forever if she could. So many things were coursing through her head. Kagome just wanted to end her pain, yet whenever she thought about dying something warm coursed through her making her want to live.  
  
Kagome was brought out of her painful thoughts as Sango spoke her name.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome are you alright?"  
  
Kagome blink a few times as she looked over at Sango, she then nodded her head at Sango. Sango frowned at the fake smile that was on her face.  
  
"Kagome. You don't need to hide the fact that you are hurting. We're your friends and it's ok."  
  
At the sound of this Kagome threw herself against Sango chest as she knelt down beside, and she cried. Sango sat on the ground as she held Kagome. Kagome was like almost like a sister to her, so her pain was Sango's pain too.  
  
Miroku did his best to comfort Shippou soon the fox kit had fallen asleep on Kirara. His heart ached for Kagome as well. It had been four years Kagome had been helping them look for jewel shards. Miroku's slate colored eyes drifted over to his hanyou friend who was now under a spell.  
  
'Inuyasha, it took you this long to realize that you had feelings for Kagome, only to have Kikyo seal you once again. It makes me wonder what you and the jewel have bestowed upon Kagome.'  
  
Miroku slowly made his way closer to Sango and Kagome. A sob came from Kagome once more then all became quiet.  
  
"So it would seem that she has fallen asleep."  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku with her own pained eyes.  
  
"Yes, she has. I just wish there was something I could do to ease her pain."  
  
Miroku gently set a hand on Sango's shoulder as he looked down at her.  
  
"I believe the best thing we can do for her is to be there for when she needs us."  
  
Miroku bent down and picked Kagome up and slowly started toward Kaede's village.  
  
"We should go to the village and have Lady Kaede look to Kagome's injured shoulder, as well as tell her what has happened to Inuyasha as well as her sister."  
  
Sango nodded to Miroku as Kirara followed behind them. She then noticed how deep in thought Miroku seemed to be in.  
  
"Miroku what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something tells me that the weeks to come are not going to be easy. Kagome is exhausted in body and soul. I expect it will take her a long time to heal. However, my main concern is how we are going to keep Inuyasha safe from Naraku."  
  
"You're right Miroku. Naraku is sure to hear about what has happened to Inuyasha."  
  
(A/N: Hiiii! Well that's it for Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it. In Ch. 3 a month or so will have passed since Inuyasha was sealed to the God tree. So I hope you guys come back to read more. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	3. Staying Strong for a New Life

Shall I move on to Ch. 3 of Bonded Together? Summary: Kikyo seals Inuyasha to the god tree once again. Unfortunately Kagome can't free him, this time. But who can? When Kagome touched Inuyasha before his golden eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep once again, she felt a strange energy pass through her. What can this mean? A child of Inuyasha and Kagome is soon born. After the child's birth Kagome slips into a coma like state. What will her friends do and what does all this have to do with Inuyasha?  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha just some pictures and a T- shirt oh and a poster, that's it now on with my story.  
  
Chapter 3: Staying Strong for a New Life  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Two months have passed since Inuyasha had once again been sealed to the god tree. Kagome had been fighting a losing battle for weeks. Her three friends in the Warring States Era had been afraid that Kagome would die from a broken heart. Sango had talked Kagome into going home for a little while. Sango had promised Kagome that she would take care of Inuyasha, while she was gone.  
  
After being home for a couple of weeks Ms. Higurashi had noticed how fatigued Kagome was becoming and had decided to take her to the doctor. What the doctor discovered surprised everyone.  
  
Kagome stared at the doctor as she told her what they had found out.  
  
"What! That's impossible I've never you know......before in my life."  
  
Kagome winced at the doubt that she could see forming in her mother eyes.  
  
"Kagome dear you know I love you. You don't have to lie to me about anything."  
  
Kagome sighed before she tried to talk again.  
  
"But mom I really haven't done it."  
  
Dr. Sue Linn cleared her throat to get both Kagome and her mother attention.  
  
"Actually Mrs. Higurashi, some of what your daughter is saying is true. I ran all the tests I could think of and there was no forced entry. I will have to say that her pregnancy has me stumped. It almost as if she magically became pregnant."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened as she glanced over at her daughter. Which found Kagome biting her lip. Kagome had told her about what had happened to Inuyasha and about the strange light that had surrounded her. She knew she would have to talk to Kagome about when they got home.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
The moment she was given time to think about it, her silvered haired hanyou came to mind. Kagome knew that it had something to with him. However she wasn't too sure how, she just knew that it did. She gasped slightly when the thought came to mind.  
  
'That golden light that Sango and Miroku said that surround me when I touched Inuyasha. That has to be how it happened.'  
  
Now all she had to do was make her mother believe that that was how it happened. Kagome crossed her fingers and prayed that she would.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way into the well house. Her mom had believed everything that she had explained to her. In fact her mother's response had been,  
  
"I see then that must mean that he has deep feelings for you Kagome."  
  
She smiled at her mother's words as she jumped into the well and headed back to the feudal era. The one person she had ever truly loved besides her family may be pinned to a tree once again, yet he still had managed to some how leave a part of him with her. Kagome on the other hand was still confused on how he had managed to do it.  
  
"I bet Miroku and Sango are going to love this."  
  
In a swirl of blue and pink light she passed through time, until she had once again reached the time where her beloved resided. Once she reached the top of the well, Kagome felt something pulling her toward the god tree where Inuyasha was once again pinned too.  
  
Kagome's chocolate eyes became sad as she stared up at the spell bound hanyou.  
  
'Well at least he's closer to the ground this time.'  
  
A single tear slid down her right cheek then another one fell, darkening the ground where it fell. Kagome then gently laid her head on his chest that now was still as death. Yet she knew that he was not really dead just under a spell.  
  
Kagome sobbed lightly against his chest. Oh how much she wished to glaze into his golden orbs, or to hear him call her stupid.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha what I would do to look into your eyes again. Having a baby is suppose to be filled with joy. I am happy Inuyasha I just want to share it with you. Is that asking for to much?"  
  
She was startled when a strange shock of electricity pulsed from her body to Inuyasha. Kagome gasped as she felt a clawed hand wrap itself around her waist. Was it a dream no it couldn't be, Inuyasha was still sealed to the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Golden orbs met chocolate ones when his eyes flashed open suddenly. Kagome heartbeat fluttered when she felt Inuyasha's heart beating under her hand.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha wanted to tell Kagome how much he loved her, but when he tried he found that he had no voice.  
  
'What's going on here? Why can't I talk?'  
  
It was then that he felt a familiar pain in his chest. The memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. Kikyo had once again sealed him to the God tree. Passion and desire flooded his senses, as he felt Kagome's soft warm lips pressed against his in a passion filled kiss.  
  
Tears gleamed within her eyes, when she realized that Inuyasha couldn't move. It was then that she saw his ear twitch.  
  
'Well he may not be able to talk to me and I may not be able to free him, but at least he can hear me.'  
  
"Inuyasha there are so many things I want to tell you a lot of them I'm sure you know soooo........I'll start with this."  
  
She pulled in a shaky breath as her chocolate pools locked with his golden orbs.  
  
"I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm pregnant Inuyasha. I'm carrying your child."  
  
'Damn it all to hell!'  
  
It was then that Inuyasha realized that his ears were working. He could hear what Kagome was saying. Inuyasha's heat beat quickened when Kagome spoke about her carrying his child.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome's soft sobs filled the air he wanted to hold her and tell her that they would work it out. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. The only thing that did twitch was the claw hand that was lying on the small of her back.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha had become surprised at the surge of electricity that had pulsed through his body causing him to open his eyes. His lips and the rest of his body, save his left hand, wouldn't move. Inuyasha couldn't even get his vocal cords to function.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?'  
  
He then focused on the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. Inuyasha's brain then started to process the new information Kagome had just given him.  
  
'What the hell! How the hell could that have happened? Kagome and I  
never......"  
  
Inuyasha's words were cut off as his eyes started to drift closed. The strange energy that had entered his body was leaving. The hanyou once again felt himself drifting away from the one's he loved. No he couldn't leave them they needed him no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his loved one's faded from sight as the spell that bound him to the tree reclaimed him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kagome stiffened as she felt Inuyasha left hand go limp against her back. She hung her head, once she realized what had just happened. He'd been taken away from her again. Kagome's body then just slid down to the ground, she felt like all the energy had been drained from her.  
  
His name then slipped from her lips in the sound of a whisper.  
  
"Inu....Yasha."  
  
Kagome was unsure how long she sat beside Inuyasha. Before long she had sobbed herself to sleep. Before she drifted off completely, she made a promise to Inuyasha. That she would remain strong for the child that was growing inside of her.  
  
"I promise to stay strong for our child Inuyasha. I promise....."  
  
(A/N: Well there's your chapter. Sorry it's so short. I figured I should finish up this chapter before I'm beheaded. Please guys just don't forget that this isn't the only story I'm working on. I have others I'm working on as well. Ciao, InuShemeeko.) 


End file.
